Beso de una noche de verano
by Ari-arakawa
Summary: El comienzo de una bonita historia de amor entre Urahara y Yoruichi


**Beso de una noche de verano**

Era un atardecer típico de verano en Karakura. El cielo, que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de los colores del ocaso, estaba despejado. El sol, ese gran astro rojizo, se ocultaba lentamente entre los edificios mientras despedía sus últimos ambarinos brillos sobre la apacible urbe.

El aire, pegajoso y todavía caliente, resecaba las gargantas de la gente que, como cada verano, acudía a las fiestas del lugar. A todo el mundo le gustaban. Todos disfrutaban de los múltiples tenderetes de comida, con los puestos de tiro al blanco, con los fuegos artificiales que esa noche adornarían el cielo con sus miles de formas y colores. Era un espectáculo que todos ansiaban ver. Todos, menos uno.

Urahara, encerrado en su almacén con su rayado gorro bien calado en la cabeza, se abanicaba frenéticamente. Nunca había soportado el calor, y mucho menos, el de un día como ese. El prefería el invierno, con sus días cortos y sus habituales nevadas. Le encantaba refugiarse en su acogedor salón, bien calentito, con sus piernas guarecidas por la suave manta del kotatsu y una gran botella de sake tibio a mano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y reposó su espalda en el suelo. Al hacerlo, la fina tela de su kimono verde se le pegó aún más al cuerpo. Molesto, comenzó a enumerarse a si mismo los motivos que le impedían mudarse a un sitio mas fresco como el polo norte, por ejemplo. Entonces, como si tuviese el poder de leer los pensamientos, Tessai abrió la delicada puerta corredera de papel de arroz que le aislaba del mundo con una bandeja en la mano.

-He pensado que tal vez tendrías sed.-Dijo el musculoso hombre mientras depositaba un vaso de exquisita loza sobre la mesa.

-Oh, gracias Tessai ¿Qué es?-Le respondió agradecido Urahara al tiempo que se llevaba el contenido del vaso a la boca. El amargo pero refrescante sabor tan característico del té japonés resolvió su duda al instante y de paso, sació su sed.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si ya te lo has bebido?

Urahara esbozó una sonrisa. Tessai, ese moreno forzudo que trabajaba para él, nunca hablaba demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre tenía razón.

-¿Y los chicos?-Preguntó el ex-capitán de nuevo alegre por el rápido descenso de su temperatura corporal.

-Están afuera, barriendo. Creo que Jinta ha vuelto a golpear a Ururu hace un rato.

-Este chico, me pregunto de donde habrá sacado ese mal carácter...¿Y Yoruichi¿Ha vuelto ya de su paseo?

-Me temo que no.-Contestó Tessai a la vez que miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared.-Es raro porque a estas horas ya suele estar aquí.

Una vez más Tessai tenía razón, Yoruichi no solía retrasarse. Esa hermosa mujer gatuna que convivía con ellos salía todas las tardes a pasear por el barrio pero siempre volvía pronto ¿Le habría pasado algo¿O tal vez solo se había entretenido? Urahara, nervioso por la idea de que se hubiera metido en problemas, se incorporó.

-Creo que voy a ir a buscarla.-Anunció mientras salía hacia a la zona de la tienda de atención al público y se calzaba.

-Está bien pero no tardéis en volver, la cena estará lista dentro de poco.

El hombre, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el enojo por tener que soportar ese extenuante calor y de preocupación por Yoruichi, empezó a buscarla por las calles. Caminaba despacio, muy atento a una posible milagrosa aparición de la mujer que diese por concluido ese horrible paseo abrasador. En su cinto llevaba su abanico y en su mano, su bastón, su más fiel y útil compañero de viaje.

Mientras avanzaba, no podía parar de pensar en su felina amiga ¡Cuanto tiempo hacía ya que la conocía! Esa mujer de pelo violeta se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero él era un desastre, todo el día ensimismado con sus inventos y consigo mismo, nunca prestaba la atención que se merecían los demás. Solo se percataba lo mucho que le importaban sus seres queridos cuando estaban en peligro, y eso, era algo que muchas veces se había prometido cambiar, por su bien, y por el de los suyos.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato cuando por fin llegó a una zona muy frecuentada por ella. Era un sitio tranquilo, lleno de chalecitos y pequeños jardines de diseños parecidos. Urahara nunca había entendido que impulsaba a las personas a mudarse a sitios así, tan cuadriculados y monótonos, donde lo único que diferenciaba a una vivienda de otra era la chapa con el nombre de la familia que la habitaba, y que, por lo general, también eran de estilos similares.

Tampoco entendía que movía a Yoruichi a visitar esa zona. Tal vez fuese porque era un lugar apacible, lleno de gente que desarrollaba su vida ajenos a la existencia de los hollows. Tal vez fuese porque allí había niños, tan inocentes y llenos de sueños que la dura realidad muy pronto les arrancaría de sus diminutos brazos. Tal vez fuese porque la mayoría de sus pobladores eran familias, un padre, una madre, unos hijos y puede que algún otro pariente, todos juntos, conviviendo como hacía él en la tienda con Yoruichi, Tessai y los chicos. Pero no era lo mismo, faltaba algo.

Faltaba la conciencia de serlo. Faltaba esa relación amorosa que se suelen profesar ambos cónyuges ¿Cómo sería sentirlo, sentir que alguien te abrazase por las noches al dormir y que te despertase por las mañanas con un beso? El ex-capitán comenzó a sentirse triste, vacío por haber descuidado ese aspecto de su vida, pero, en ese momento, una débil fuerza espiritual captó su atención.

Aún más preocupado de lo que estaba, echó a correr por las laberínticas calles que separaban los chalets guiado por el rastro de energía. No tenía dudas, ese flujo energético era de Yoruichi. Tras avanzar unos metros y doblar una esquina, la encontró. Ahí estaba ella, con su forma felina, tambaleándose y llena de magulladuras.

-¡Yoruichi¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó nervioso el hombre al tiempo que se agachaba a recogerla.

-Unos hollows...me atacaron.-Balbuceó ella aturdida.-Iban tras una niña y yo la ayudé. He logrado destruirlos a casi todos, pero todavía hay dos que me persiguen.

Nada más decir esto, sus perseguidores entraron en escena. Eran dos hollows no demasiado grandes, pero con bastante poder. Uno, el que estaba más a la derecha, tenía una forma que recordaba a las serpientes, con el cuerpo alargado y plagado de escamas. El otro, ligeramente más grande que el anterior, se le parecía bastante, pero tenía cuatro patas acabadas en unas afiladas garras y una extraña cresta de aspecto intimidante.

Urahara, furioso, depositó a la malherida gata en el suelo a una distancia prudencial, y desenfundó su espada. En un rápido y único movimiento, convirtió su bastón en una mortífera arma, y raudo, se lanzó al ataque. Arremetió contra ellos de frente, como siempre hacía con las dificultades que aparecían en su vida. Alzó su espada y asestó un certero golpe descendente que atravesó la piel del hollow de la cresta, justo antes de esquivar el coletazo con el que había tratado de apresarle. El hollow, herido, chilló de dolor.

Entonces, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese volver a ponerse en guardia, el hombre se puso de nuevo en movimiento. Se abalanzó sobre la serpiente e intentó atravesarla. Esta, con su flexible e invertebrado cuerpo, se movía hacia los lados, tratando desesperadamente de no morir a manos de su atacante.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi lo miraba todo desde la lejanía con asombro. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo en acción. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos, asediaba a sus enemigos sin cuartel. No había perdido práctica. No como ella que a duras penas se las había apañado para reducir a un puñado de hollows ¿Tan débil se había vuelto¿Tantos estragos le había causado esa, aparentemente pacífica, vida que llevaba en el mundo humano? Ella, ex-comandante del grupo de operaciones especiales y líder de los ejecutores, que siempre había sido el orgullo de su familia. Pero no. No había sido por eso. Desde hacía una temporada estaba ausente, meditabunda. Ese había sido su error. Se había enfrentado a sus oponentes con demasiadas ideas innecesarias en su cabeza. Ideas absurdas, para nada propias de un shinigami. Ideas sobre amor y demás sensiblerías fruto de haber observado demasiado a esas familias que, felices, vivían en ese barrio.

Un nuevo alarido del monstruo de la cresta la sacó de sus reflexiones. Su compañero, en un alarde de sus habilidades, había conseguido reducirlo. Y, tras un rápido movimiento de muñeca, le cercenó la cabeza. Contento por su hazaña, Urahara cometió la imprudencia de mirar a su gatuna amiga. La serpiente, llena de tajazos y rabia asesina, aprovechó ese instante para clavar sus enormes y afilados dientes en su hombro. La punzada de dolor que recorrió el cuerpo del shinigami a continuación, le nubló la vista y le hizo doblar su cuerpo. El hollow que quedaba, eufórico por su posible triunfo, le agarró con su cola y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Hasta ahora nunca me había topado con nadie que consiguiese hacerme frente.-Siseó el reptil.-Será una lástima cuando por fin te mate y te devore.

Con medio torso todavía entumecido, Urahara sacó fuerzas de su interior. Ese monstruo que ahora mismo le tenía preso no sería su verdugo. No podía permitírselo. Cerró con fuerza su puño y se revolvió. La serpiente le apretó aún más fuerte. El shinigami, desesperado, cambió de estrategia. Relajó su mente, y se abandonó a su energía. La dejó fluir con todo su poder a través de él. Esta, como el río que desciende furioso lleno de agua al comienzo de la primavera cuando la nieve de las montañas se funde, lo inundó. Recorrió su torso, sus piernas, su cabeza, y se concentró en su mano. Rápidamente se acumuló allí hasta que no pudo más, y entonces, estalló.

Un intenso rayo blanco salió de su mano e hirió en la cola al hollow. Pero no acabó allí. Atravesó su carne, cruzó el aire y llegó hasta la testa del monstruo, rompiendo en mil pedazos esa blanquecina máscara que le cubría el rostro. Si los seres humanos fuesen capaces de percibir los espeluznantes sonidos que esas pobres almas corrompidas eran capaces de emitir, tras escuchar los alaridos de la serpiente seguramente no habrían sido capaces de dormir durante días. Urahara, de nuevo libre y aprovechando que su enemigo se retorcía agonizante a su lado, recogió su espada y le dio paz. El combate apenas había durado unos minutos.

Cuando por fin la noche se ciñó sobre Karakura, Urahara subió al tejado de su tienda. Le costó bastante, pues estaba herido. Su terrible despiste durante el combate le había costado caro. Tenía una herida bastante profunda en el hombro que Tessai, tras examinarla y tratarla adecuadamente, le había asegurado que tardaría unas semanas en curar. Pero eso no le había impedido subir a su pequeño refugio.

Con cuidado de no derramar el contenido de su preciada botella de sake, el hombre se acomodó entre las tejas. El suave aire que hacía un rato que había empezado a soplar le acariciaba su torso desnudo, pues no había querido cubrirse los vendajes. Esa brisa también le mecía sus cabellos que, libres de ese gorro que normalmente les aprisionaba, se separaban en mechones y le rozaban el rostro. Se sentía feliz, contento porque a esas horas hiciera más fresco y satisfecho por la batalla que había ganado. Para celebrarlo, se acercó la botella a los labios y le dio un gran trago.

-¿Es que te piensas beber eso tú solo?-Preguntó Yoruichi a sus espaldas.

-¡Dios mío, Yoruichi! No me pegues esos sust...-Pero Urahara no fue capaz de concluir esa frase.

La mujer, esta vez con su forma humana, le había dejado sin palabras. Nunca la había visto así, vestida con un precioso kimono de seda de color marfil. El traje, que resaltaba aún más esa morena tonalidad de su piel, caía recto hacia el suelo destacando la fineza de su figura. Estaba preciosa, radiante, iluminada por la enorme luna blanca que coronaba el cielo. El hombre no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda hasta acabar en su nuca, poniéndole el vello de punta.

-¿Qué te pasa Kisuke? Es como si fuera la primera vez que me vieras.

-No, no, es que...Estas muy rara así vestida.-Contestó el ex-capitán avergonzado por haberse quedado tan sorprendido.

-¿No te gusta?-Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado, le arrancaba la botella de las manos y bebía.

-Sí, estás muy guapa.-Calló unos instantes para reunir la fuerza necesaria y entonces continuó.-Yoruichi, yo...Lo pasé muy mal cuando te vi en esas condiciones. Hasta ahora no me...No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas.

-Lo sé Kisuke, lo sé. Hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas. La culpa fue mía por no haber estado todo lo concentrada que debería.

El corazón de Urahara latía desbocado en su pecho. Por su frente comenzó a notar un sudor frío y su garganta, se resecó ¿Tan difícil era decir lo que sentía¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto sincerarse? La respuesta era muy sencilla. Lo que quería contarle era demasiado profundo. Eran unos sentimientos que hacía mucho que tenía, pero que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ellos.

-Yoruichi, hoy...Hoy...-Balbuceaba este a la vez que la mujer le miraba perpleja.-Yo creo que hoy me he dado cuenta de más cosas. Es algo que he sentido siempre, desde que empezamos a entrenar juntos en la sociedad de almas. Es...Es complicado pero, yo no podría vivir sin ti. Yo te...

-¿Es qué no me has oído antes Kisuke?-Le interrumpió Yoruichi.-Hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas.

Urahara sonrió. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. No hacía falta que dijese nada más. Justo en el momento en el que los primeros fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche, dos enormes y doradas palmeras, el ex–capitán tomó la cara de su amada con una mano y la aproximó a la suya. Fue un movimiento rápido pero sutil, lleno de ternura. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y, por fin, después de tantos años de amistad, probó sus labios. Esos jugosos y tiernos labios. Dejó que el sabor de su boca, de ese sake que acababa de beber y tanto le gustaba a él, le llenara mientras que su lengua acariciaba la también jugosa lengua de la mujer. Sus músculos, temblaron de la emoción, de la felicidad que eso le producía.

Ella, también emocionada, se dejó llevar, hacía mucho que soñaba con eso. Hacía mucho que ansiaba entregarse a ese hombre, Kisuke, al que tanto aprecio había tenido siempre. Yoruichi, sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar de sus finas manos la botella de sake que, por la inercia, rodó tejado abajo y estalló contra el suelo. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. No necesitaban más. Con los fuegos artificiales de fondo, siguieron besándose, dulcemente pero con pasión, con toda la pasión que se habían estado guardando durante todos esos años.

Esa noche se les haría muy corta.


End file.
